


The Madness Within

by Nico_Phantom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Child Abuse, Dark Comedy, Dark Harry Potter, Don't Like Don't Read, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dudley Dursley, Good Petunia Evans Dursley, Grey Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry has different parents, Harry is Remus and Siriuss pup, Harry is a Good Friend, Harry is a good son, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts post fourth year, Lesbian Character, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, No Smut, Other, POC Harry Potter, POC Hermione Granger, Powerful Harry, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sassy Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Werewolves, dont worry he’s actually a good guy in the end you’ll see, harry and his dads, his parents are James regulus and fenrir, wolfstar, wolfstar adopts harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_Phantom/pseuds/Nico_Phantom
Summary: Harry Potter was just about to start his fith year at Hogwarts when one night he had a chance encounter with a werewolf and gets bitten. Now he has to deal with his so called 'furry little problem' on top of everything else in his miserable life; an uncle with anger management issues, a bunch of back stabbing 'friends', a lying old fool, a bunch of 'bad guys' that are actually the good guys, and find out who his real parents are. Oh and let's not forget about his mate who is none other than Draco Malfoy.  Will Harry be able to figure this all out and stop the real dark lord in time?Warning ⚠️ graphic depictions of abuse, cursing, bad grammar/spelling, and a shit ton of gay, so if any of that makes you uncomfortable then dont read this story!Dumdledore bashing, Weasley (Molly, Ron, Ginny, Percy) bashing! Good aunt Petunia, good Dudley, good Tom Riddle, etc.I don't own Any of the characters. They're owned by J.K. Rowling however I do not support her or what she has said or done.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	The Madness Within

**Author's Note:**

> Triggerwarning for child abuse, slurs, harsh language, violence, and death.

3rd person POV  
~~~~~~~

The night was dark and silent, the air thick with chilling tendrils of mist that weigh heavily on the street of privet drive. The eerie silence was shattered by a scream ripping through the air coming from the direction of the fourth house in a neat row of squat buildings, though the neighbors pretend not to notice as usual. 

Inside the seemingly innocent family home, a boy of about fifteen knelt facing the wall as lash after lash struck his back. The metal buckle of his uncles belt dragged through his skin as it stuck in his flesh after each blow, his blood dripping on the floor into an ever growing puddle. The boy grit his teeth tighter and pressed his palms into the cold, unyielding wall harder, trying not to think about the burning pain all over his body.

A sliver of moonlight draped seductively through a gap in the curtains covering the sitting room window and across the small, dark pool under him, causing it to shine scarlet in the darkness. He watched the ruby-red droplets shimmer as they flung through the air as a result of the ferocity of each of his uncle's strikes. The moon-light blood sent images flying behind his eyes. Cedric's dead, glassy eyes. the warm, red liquid dripping down his own wrist in the light of the dwindling moon. Death's cold, stone scythe pressed against his chest hard enough to leave deep, purple bruises. He sat there with his uncle still whipping him and him still bleeding out on the floor thinking about just how much he deserved this. How he deserved the nightmares that plagued him. How he deserved getting his wand broken as punishment for daring to scream out his anguish when not even Cedric had been allowed to do so. How it was his fault for cedric's violent, untimely death. 

The oh-so wonderful man who was now standing over him was furious that his illusion of normalcy had been shattered by the boy he was now beating. The worried neighbors had come over two hours ago to see if everyone was ok when they saw all the lights come on in number 4 at midnight and it sounded as if someone had broken into the house and was ransaking things. They had been reassured that 'yes, everything was perfectly fine' and were sent back to their residence with a promise that it wouldn't happen again. The boy's uncle had then decided the boy needed some discipline and now here they were, his broken wand on the floor a few feet away and his blood soaking into the carpet.

The broken child just sat there on the floor, tears silently streaming down his face and dripping off his chin. The man standing over him received a great deal of pleasure knowing he was in so much pain, knowing he was miserable. Eventually the boy's uncle got bored with the belt and switched to fists, beating the shit out of the already bloodied and bruised boy. At one point he even pulled out a small, dull knife and slid it across the skin of his neck, his arms, his back, his legs, his chest, his face, every inch of available flesh held at least one sort of gash or another. Eventually it was too much for the poor boy's mind to handle and he fell into the calm, dark, bliss of unconsciousness. Still crying and still seeing his friends dead eyes staring accusingly back at him through the shadows. 

But who was the poor, broken boy you may ask. Well that's simple really. It was the golden boy. The savior of the wizarding world. The boy who lived. 

It was none other than Harry James Potter himself. And it looked like he was the one who would need saving before long.

Or would he. 

I guess we'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
